


【海士/士海】直面

by misspersian



Series: 直面 [1]
Category: Kadoya Tsukasa - Fandom, Kaitou Daiki - Fandom, 海东大树 - Fandom, 门矢士 - Fandom
Genre: Kamen Rider Decade - Freeform, M/M, 假面骑士decade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspersian/pseuds/misspersian
Summary: 接平成VS昭和完次卡桑实在是太可（ao）爱（jiao）了，以及，无处不在的海东大树。选择困难干脆两个都打上以后慢慢挑。





	【海士/士海】直面

**Author's Note:**

> 直接发在lofter被屏蔽了，想想还是发这边。  
> 联系客服解禁了不过我不觉得有写违禁词。

1.  
“你还是那样，宁愿自己一个人，也不愿继续之前的旅程吗？”门矢士望着独自离去的海东大树，露出微笑。  
想到自己被拿走的变身卡，笑容被皱起的眉头盖过，苦恼的表情浮上。  
“恶趣味么？真是够糟糕的。不过倒也是，少了他添的麻烦，我的旅途说不定也会愉快些。”像是自言自语，又像是别有用心说给谁听，“别总是来打扰我，被拿走的卡片，等到下个世界再找也不迟。”  
“反正那个家伙，那个麻烦，在哪里遇不到……”  
转身，向着光家摄影馆走去。  
事情的发展出乎门矢士的意料。  
虽说一回去就动身前往下一个世界，和往常一样待几天，见识不同世界的人文风情，唯独士走遍大半个城市也没发现一直跟着他的小偷先生，于是耐着性子待足了一个星期。  
理由倒是没和小野寺，夏蜜柑说起，但小野寺本着“士在任何一个世界都没想过待三天以上，这次肯定有什么原因”的猜测加上夏蜜柑光家秘传的威胁，士也只能笑笑，告诉他们：“这个世界有些特别，虽说decade是破坏者的传言还是存在，但没人知道我是decade。”  
随口瞎说的话，自然没有人信。  
小野寺：“你就没变过身，这种事情谁知道……”  
夏海：“话说卡片还在海东先生那里，奇怪，好久没看到海东先生了。”

“谁管他！我的卡我自己去找，你们不要掺和！”士压抑已久的怒火爆发，拿起相机就走。  
愉快？哪里愉快了！这个家伙还真是个麻烦。  
烦透了。  
尚且不说变身卡的事情，在新的世界遇不到他居然也让自己心烦意乱。

头脑发热放弃在摄影馆吹空调午睡，下午两点出门在城市里转悠，这种热血上头的举动，还不是因为他。  
这个麻烦的小偷。

拿走卡片，为的不就是自己不得不去寻找他吗？同时也给他一个继续跟上来的理由。要跟就跟过来啊，躲什么躲！  
赌气走到附近的公园，就近找棵树靠着树干坐下，借着树荫挡去阳光，像猫一样享受着午后的闲暇。  
门矢士醒来最先看到的是，一只公园里的野猫正好奇的舔着他的手，维持着拍照姿势的双手都没能幸免于难。  
猫无辜的看着快炸毛的他，后退几步，防御一样跑开，他追着拍了几张直到猫消失在灌木丛中，寻找一番无果，他只能收起相机。  
随着太阳落下，温度一点一点下降，是时候回去了。站起身拍净沾上的灰，一无所获离家出走一下午的世界破坏者．门矢士在傍晚时分回到光家摄影馆吃晚饭。

因为天气原因，最近小野寺一直窝在摄影馆没有出门，对于士一下午都做了些什么饶有兴味，闪闪发亮的眼神噎（恶心）得士连饭都没办法吃。

“吵死了，拍的照片洗出来再说。”士抛下一句话埋头吃饭不再看他。吃完坐在沙发上，以自己喜欢的姿势，等待一下午的收获冲洗完成。  
——屈指可数的照片，从底片上看就很有decade的风格。

 

模糊的树丛，扭曲的猫，无不彰显着一个不愿提起却明摆着的事实。  
这里也不是他，门矢士的世界。

不和谐的风景在照片里格外突兀。

 

“这是什么？士你也看看。”小野寺拿起冲洗好的照片仔细观察，左边的过曝隐约看出个人影，不过照片主体是猫，乍一看看不出什么异样。

“啧”，看到剪影的一瞬，门矢士发出了嫌弃的声音。曝光过度的白色与背景格格不入，看不清五官与衣着；卷发，持枪却被拍得格外清晰。

又是那个小偷。

这家伙还是潜伏在自己身边。

等等，这家伙明明在这个世界，居然不和以前一样若无其事的走出来说一句：“哟，士。”他承认看到过曝的残像莫名安心，就像是依赖着以往的模式不愿改变。

这么说来，下午的自己，也在他监视之中。  
他没有走远，和往常一样。

海东大树，这个最糟糕的偷窥狂小偷，也没有想象中那么糟糕。下意识将照片收进口袋，没想到会摸出一张卡，直接取出放进decade driver，心里抗拒着想去向海东道歉的冲动。

一分钟后，  
没有任何音效播放。  
小野寺指着diend的卡片强忍笑意，好感烟消云散。  
这个小偷。


End file.
